Sex or Die!
by Park Eun Kyo
Summary: "Pada saatumurmu yang ke-13, kau harus melakukan 'sex' dengan seorang namja siapapun itu.Jika tidak, kau akan MATI!" / CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL HERE! ONESHOOT/ONESHOT NC SMUT /EXO


**Title : Sex or Die?!**

**Author : Park Eun Kyo ( eunkyo_p)**

**Pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

**genre : smut, romance , angst**

**rate : M**

**Annyeongg... mianhae eunkyo br skrg post yyaa... TT**

**Padahal ff nih udah dri bln jan TT**

**Eunkyo sangat sibuk TT**

**Adakah yg masih ingat dgn teaser ff ini? Semoga ada~! Kekeke~..**

**Happy reading~..!**

***SOD***

"Yeolliee~ eunghh... ahh~"

Desah-desah terus terdengar dari kamar itu.

**FLASHBACK**

dua orang namja kecil terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan menyusuri kota seoul di siang hari.

"Hey adik kecil! Kemarilah! Aku adalah seorang penyihir!"

Namja kecil berparas cantik itu menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Ahjussi? Kau penyihir?" tanya baekhyun kecil.

"Benar, jadi kemarilah"

"Bwahahahaha~! Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang penyihir, ahjussi!" ledek baekhyun dengan tertawa kencang.

Chanyeol kecil yang disebelah baekhyun ikut tertawa terbahak.

"MWO!? KALIAN LANCANG SEKALI BERANI MELEDEK SEORANG PENYIHIR! AKAN KUHUKUM KALIAN!" seru ahjussi tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis baekhyun kecil.

"Eh? Ini apa?" bingung baekhyun kecil sambil mengamati cincin itu diikuti dengan chanyeol yang mengamati cincin itu juga.

"Pada saat umurmu yang ke-13, kau harus melakukan 'sex' dengan seorang namja siapapun itu. Jika tidak, kau akan MATI!"

Baekhyun yang memang masih kecil dan belum mengerti arti dari sex hanya dapat melongo bingung.

"Channie, kau tahu sex itu apa?" tanya baekhyun kecil dengan polosnya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari chanyeol kecil

"Cincin itu adalah bukti kutukanmu. Kutukan cincin itu akan hilang jika kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, adik kecil." ucap ahjussi yang ternyata memang adalah seorang penyihir tersebut dengan serius sambil menyeringai.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ukhhh~ coba kalau tidak karena kutukan bodoh itu. Mana mau aku melakukan sex dengan namja bodoh ini."

Bohong.

Jujur, aku mencintai namja ini.

Apakah ia hanya menganggap ku sebagai sex friend nya?

***SOD***

Baekhyuntengah duduk di meja belajarnya mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang diberikan oleh siwon seonsaengnim, dosen kuliahnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, ia tidak mengerti soal-soal tersebut. Oh ayolah! Mengapa didunia ini harus ada pelajaran matematika? Demi apapun! Ia sangat membenci pelajaran ini.

**DEG**

Mata baekhyun melebar ketika ia merasa nafasnya seperti habis. Astaga! APAKAH KUTUKAN ITU KAMBUH?!

Gawat, ia harus segera pergi menemui chanyeol. Jika tidak.. uggh~ ini mengerikan. Ia masih ingin hidup!

Baekhyun segera melesat keluar kamar dan turun menyusuri anak tangga secepat mungkin. Ia pergi ke rumah chanyeol -teman sexnya sekaligus namja yang ia cintai- dengan berlari kencang. Pasokan oksigen yang berada di paru paru baekhyun terasa semakin menipis. Nafas baekhyun tersengal-sengal. Ia.. benar benar harus melakukan sex sekarang juga!

Untunglah rumah chanyeol sudah terlihat. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah tersebut.

**Ting tong ting tong ting tong!**

Baekhyun memencet bel tersebut dengan tidak sabar berharap chanyeol segera keluar dari rumah nya.

"Ayolah bukahhh~" keluh baekhyun yang masih tersengal-sengal efek dari kutukan tersebut.

Keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya membasahi pelipis namja mungil nan manis itu.

"Yeollie... Hahh.. Hahhh.. Cepat bukahh.. Pintunyahh..." baekhyun berusaha teriak dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

**Cklek~**

"Uwaaaaa, kutukan itu kambuh eohh? Miann- eumphhhhh~" perkataan chanyeol terpotong seiring baekhyun langsung menciumnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat memaklumi saja. Ia tahu baekhyun sudah sangat susah untuk bernafas karena kutukan sialan itu. Chanyeol menuntun baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

**Cklek blam~**

**BRUK~**

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun ke ranjang nya. Wajah baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat merah dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya "Yeoliehhh~ nghh~"

Chanyeol berdecak "Kau sangat sexy baekhyun" bisiknya dan setelahnya ia langsung menindih baekhyun dan mencium bibir manis itu.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir baekhyun hingga baekhyun mendesah "Eunghh~ mnhh~"

Chanyeol terus menjilat bahkan sesekali ia menggigit kecil bibir baekhyun hingga baekhyun mengerang sexy.

"Yeolliehh~ mnhhhh~ nghhh~ ahhnn~"

Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya ketika baekhyun membuka belahan bibirnya. Ia mengabsen semua gigi baekhyun lalu mengajak lidah baekhyun untuk bertarung membuktikan siapa yang lebih hebat.

"yeolliehhhhh~ nghhh mnhhhhh~" desah baekhyun halus.

Chanyeol bertambah horny ketika ia mendengar desah halus dari bibir mungil baekhyun. Ia mengelus junior baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh celana tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Nhhhh~ yeollieehhh~ nghhh mnhhhhhh~" baekhyun ingin mendesah keras namun tidak bisa karena dihalang oleh bibir chanyeol.

"Sesakhhhh... yeoll..liehhh~" ucap baekhyun dengan susah payah disela sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ayolah~ ia belum puas dengan bibir itu~

Chanyeol masih saja mengelus junior baekhyun bahkan sesekali ia menyentil pelan junior yang masih terbungkus celana tersebut mengakibatkan sang empu junior mendesah antara tersiksa dan nikmat.

"Yeolliehhhhh~ ahhhhhh~ nghhhh~ bukahhhhhh~" mohon baekhyun sambil mendesah keras.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat keadaan baekhyun sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang bahkan sudah mengalir sampai ke leher mulusnya, bibir bengkak nan merah yang terbuka sedikit, nafas yang tersengal, mata yang memandang chanyeol dengan sayu, rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan, baju yang kebesaran hingga memperlihatkan bahu kanan nya yang mulus. Duh~ terlihat sangat pasrah akan kelakuan chanyeol pada tubuhnya~ sungguh sexy~

Chanyeol langsung menerjang leher mulus baekhyun. Ia menjilati, mengemut, menggigit leher itu meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan di leher baekhyun yang semula mulus.

"Eunghhh~ yeolliehh~ ahhhh mnhhh~ nghhhh~ ahhh~" racau baekhyun tidak jelas sambil mengangkat kepalanya tanda nikmat akan service-an chanyeol.

Tangan chanyeol terulur ke daun cuping baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia langsung menjilat daun cuping baekhyun dan terkadang menggigitnya.

"Ahhhhh~ chan.. yeol... liehhhh~"

Lidah chanyeol terus bermain di cuping baekhyun. ia menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang cuping namja manis itu.

"Hahh~ yeolliehh~ ahhh~ mnhhh~ eunghh~"

Tangan nakal chanyeol menyusup ke balik kaos baekhyun mencari tonjolan pink itu untuk dimainkan.

"Dapat kau nipple mungil~" bisik chanyeol seduktif sambil menyeringai membuat baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menekan, mecubit, memelintir nipple itu membuat baekhyun semakin mengeraskan suara desahannya.

"Ahhhhhh~ yeolliehhhh~ mnhhhhh eunghhhh ahhh~"

"Terus babyy~ panggil namaku~" ucap chanyeol lalu menjilat cuping baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh saliva chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencubit gemas nipple pink baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" pekik baekhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Haisss~ pakaian ini sungguh mengganggu" decak chanyeol lalu melucuti semua pakaian baekhyun.

Kini didepan chanyeol terpampang seorang namja yang mirip seperti anjing mungil polos yang sudah naked total.

"Ughh~ yeolliehh~~~" baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya.

Pandangan chanyeol mengarah ke bawah baekhyun, tepatnya junior baekhyun. Oh lihatlah bagaimana junior mungil berwarna pink itu berdiri dengan sedikit precum yang keluar di ujungnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu merangkak, memposisikan kepalanya tepat di depan junior baekhyun. ia jilat junior itu dari bawah sampai ke paling atas membuat baekhyun meloloskan sebuah desahan.

"Kulumhh~" mohon baekhyun.

"As your wish baby~" chanyeol memasukkan mulutnya ke dalam junior mungil baekhyun.

Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Gigi chanyeol juga ikut menggesek junior baekhyun.

"Chanyeoliehhhh~ ahhhnnn~ mnhhhhh eunghhhhh ahhhhh~" baekhyun begitu menikmati permainan chanyeol sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mta terpejam.

Bagaimana lihai nya lidah chanyeol menggelitiki junior mungil baekhyun.

"Yeolliehh~ aku mauhhh~"

**CROT~~**

Cairan itu sudah keluar sebelum baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Semua cairan itu ditelan chanyeol tanpa jijik "Manis~ sama sepertimu~"

**Blushhh~**

Pipi baekhyun merona merah.

Chanyeol membuka kedua kaki baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan hole berwarna pink milik baekhyun yang sangat menggoda.

"Lihatlah hole ini~ sangat menggoda~" ucap chanyeol berdirty talk sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di hole baekhyun tanpa berniat memasukkannya.

"Ahhh~ chanyeolll~ mnhhh~ masukkanhhh~ berhenti meng..godaaahh kuhhh~"

"Not now baby~" bisik chanyeol seduktif membuat baekhyun meloloskan desahan ringan.

Chanyeol membuka semua pakaiannya lalu membuang nya kesembarang arah.

Kini, nampak junior berukuran jumbo tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Kulum" titah chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merangkak ke depan junior chanyeol. Ia memasukkan mulutnya ke dalam junior chanyeol. Namun tidak sampai habis karena kapasitas mulut baekhyun yang terbilang kecil.

"Ouchhh~ yeahhh~ deeper baby~ mnhhhh~" desah chanyeol keenakkan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tangan chanyeol menekan tengkuk baekhyun bermaksud memperdalam kulumannya namun yang ada, baekhyun tersedak.

**CROT~**

Cairan itu keluar mengalir di sudut bibir baekhyun.

"Good job baby" ucap chanyeol lalu membalikkan tubuh baekhyun hingga menungging.

Dengan segera, chanyeol menggesekkan juniornya di belahan pantat baekhyun membuat baekhyun kaget hingga punggungnya melengkung dan mendesah.

"Ahhhhhhhh~ mnhhhhhh~ yeolliehhhhh~ eunghhh~ ahhhhhh" baekhyun merasakan nikmat ketika junior chanyeol bergesekkan dengan kulit pantatnya.

Tangan nakal chanyeol beralih ke twinsball baekhyun yang menggantung disana. Ia memijat dan meremas benda tersebut.

Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati junior chanyeol yang begitu besar menggesek kulit pantatnya dan tangan besar chanyeol yang memijat twinsball nya.

"Eung chanyeolliee~ ahhhh ahhh~ aku mauhh~"

**CROT!**

Cairan baekhyun keluar mengotori kasur chanyeol.

"Ahh~" desah lega baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun lalu..

**JLEB**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" pekik baekhyun kesakitan karena junior chanyeol langsung memasuki holenya tanpa pemanasan.

"Hikss sakit~" isak baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun. Ia menjilat air mata baekhyun "Mianhae baekkie.. aku tidak mau melihat kau sakit dengan perlahan karena itu akan terasa lebih menyakitkan."

Perlahan tangisan baekhyun berhenti.

"Movehh~" titah baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur menyodokkan juniornya ke dalam hole baekhyun dengan kuat hingga mengenai sweetspot nya.

"Eunghhhh yeollie~ therehhh~ ahhh ahhh ahhh~" racau baekhyun.

"Ouhhhh ouhhhh yeahh nghhhhh~ baekkie kauhh sempithhh~" desah chanyeol keenakan karena juniornya dipijat dengan kuat oleh hole sempit baekhyun.

"Mnhhhh ahhhh ahhhh yeolliee~ depeerrrrr~ ahhhhhh mnhhh"

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam tusukannya pada hole baekhyun. Bunyi ranjang dengan lantai berdecit sangat keras akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

"Mnhhhhh~ ahhhh ahhhhh aku... mauuhh keluarrr~" desah baekhyun.

"Bersama baby" bisik chanyeol sambil menutup ujung junior baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lepashhhhh~ ahhhhh mnghhhh~" desah baekhyun tersiksa.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokkannya.

"Ouhhhhhh yeahhhh akuh mau keluar bakkiee chagihhh~"

**CROT/CROT**

"Ahhh/ahhh~" mereka sama-sama mendesah lega.

baekhyun yang memang sudah lelah langsung tertidur.

"Tidurlah baekhyunnie~" bisik chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup kening baekhyun sekilas dengan sayang.

Mereka pun tertidur hingga pagi.

***SOD***

"Eungh" baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena sinar matahari yang begitu terang.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi chanyeol sayang.

"Chanyeollie~ ini sangat menyakitkan dapat melakukan sex denganmu tanpa bisa memilikimu.." lirih baekhyun

Baekhyun menengadah melihat langit-langit kamar "Saranghae park chanyeol" bisiknya pelan namun terdengar sangat pilu.

**GREB**

Baekhyun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia takut jika chanyeol mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Ia takut. Ia.. tidak ingin dibenci oleh chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menoleh namun ia langsung bernafas lega ketika ternyata chanyeol masih tertidur.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang bertengger dengan indahnya di dinding kamar.

"Omo! Aku harus segera pulang!" baekhyun segera bersiap-siap.

10 menit kemudian, baekhyun sudah rapi. Ia pergi keluar kamar chanyeol. Baru saja, ia akan membuka kenop pintu tiba-tiba sebuah suara memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Biar aku antar"

"C-chanyeol? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Tentu! Ckh kau tega membiarkan ku dirumah sendiri" kesal chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau sangat menjijikkan park chanyeol! Haha~"

"Mwoya? Sudahlah, aku akan mandi dan mengantarmu pulang! Tunggu aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

10 menit kemudian, chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan rapi.

"Kajja!" serunya pada baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

***SOD***

Kedua namja itu berdiri di depan rumah baekhyun.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku, yeollie~" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Cheonmaneyo baekkie, masukklah."

"Chanyeol pulang saja~"

"Aniyo, sebelum kau masuk."

"Hhh~ baiklah"

Baekhyun berbalik. Perlahan ia berjalan.

**Tep**

Langkahnya terhenti.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat sendu punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Perlahan tangan baekhyun terulur ke arah chanyeol. Seperti ingin menggapainya.

"Sejauh ini kah untuk menggapaimu?" bisiknya lirih.

Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya "Memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini" lirihnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

***SOD***

Suara ramai para tamu memenuhi cafe panda.

"Hey! Pelayan!" teriak seorang tamu.

Namja manis itu segera berlari tergopoh ke tempat meja tersebut "Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?"

"Tolong bawakan saya ice panda blended 1 lagi ya"

"Segera tuan!" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ya~ baekhyun memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe itu.

"Silahkan dinikmati tuan~" ucap baekhyun sopan pada tamu tersebut.

**Kling~**

Tiba- tiba lonceng tanda ada tamu yang masuk berbunyi membuat baekhyun langsung menoleh ke pintu masuk.

**Degg~**

"C-chanyeol? I-itu chanyeol kan?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

"Hiks.. seharusnya aku tahu kalau aku dan dia hanya berstatus sebagai.. sex friend." isak baekhyun lalu langsung keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Baekhyun berjongkok di luar sebelah pintu belakang. Ia menangis terisak.

"Kau bodoh baekhyun!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

"Hikss hikss.." isak baekhyun masih terdengar.

Ia mengusap air matanya kasar "Ah sudahlah! Aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena chanyeol bersama seorang wanita!"

Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam cafe.

"Baekhyun!"

**Degg~**

Suara chanyeol~

Perlahan, baekhyun menghampiri meja chanyeol.

"Ah chanyeol, tumben kau kesini" tanya baekhyun berusaha terlihat wajar

"Haha, iya.. krystal ingin makan disini katanya."

**Deg~**

Hati baekhyun bagai diremas begitu kuat.

Demi wanita itu...

"Krystal, kau ingin makan apa eum?" tanya chanyeol pada wanita disampingnya.

"Hmm~" krystal membolak balik menu makanan.

"Aku mau spaghetti dan ice panda blended!"

"Baiklah. Baekhyunie, aku pesan seperti yang disebutkan kryatal tadi ne."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah "Ne"

***15 minutes later**

"Silahkan dinikmati" ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Gomawo baekhyunnie."

"Huwaa sepertinya enak~" krystal langsung melahap spaghetti itu.

"Ck, kau makan sangat berantakan" ucap chanyeol lalu membersihkan sudut bibir krystal.

"Hehehe~" krystal hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Maaf, aku harus... hiks~" baekhyun segera berlari ke luar lewat pintu belakang cafe.

Ia tidak kuat jika ia harus melihat lebih jauh.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun langsung mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Pergilah. Jangan kasihani aku" ucap baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun berdecih. Air mata sudah banjir membasahi pipinya "Itu bukan urusanmu. Urusi saja WANITA-MU itu"

"Baekhyun? Apa maksudmu?" bentak chanyeol.

"Mulai saat ini, kau bukan lagi sex friend ku. Kita akhiri saja sampai ini."

"Mwo? Lalu kutukan itu bagaimana? Kau akan mati baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tertawa remeh "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan semua kepalsuan ini."

"Baek-.."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku mencintaimu park chanyeol."

**Greb!**

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri jika kau mati baekkie."

**Deg~**

Mata baekhyun membulat. Apa maksudnya?

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong itu chanyeol!"

"Krystal.. ia sepupuku bodoh!" ucap chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kau tahu.. setiap hari aku mendengar tawamu, senyummu.. bahkan ketika kita siap melakukan sex, desahanmu selalu menghantui ku. Itu membuatku gila baekhyun! Awalnya.. aku tersiksa hanya bisa melakukan sex denganmu tanpa bisa memilikimu."

Baekhyun tercengang "Intinya..."

Ucapan baekhyun terpotong.

"Ya, park chanyeol juga mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar muncul dari cincin kutukan yang dikenakan baekhyun itu.

Cincin itu lenyap.

Lenyap seiring baekhyun menemukan cinta sejatinya.

"Kutukan itu hilang~Hikss~" baekhyun terisak bahagia

Chanyeol menghapus airmata baekhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun."

Perlahan chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir baekhyun.

**Cup~**

_Ciuman pertama tidak terikat oleh sex..Kapankah ciuman kedua yang seperti itu lagi?_

_Tidak._

_Tidak akan pernah lagi._

_Ciuman pertama dan Ciuman terakhir._

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bergesekkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

"saranghae" bisik mereka bersamaan.

***SOD***

Baekhyun berlari tergesa gesa. Tak jarang ia melirik jam tangannya. Pasalnya, ia dan chanyeol hari ini akan kencan.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di tempat yang ia janjikan dengan chanyeol. Namun, ia belum mendapati sosok chanyeol disana.

"Ternyata chanyeol belum datang eoh"

Baekhyun pun bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Baekkie!" teriak sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun.

Terlihat chanyeol sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan ia lambaikan ke arah baekhyun, tangan kiri ia sembunyikan di belakang. Entah apa yang dipegangnya.

"Chanyeol!" baekhyun juga balas melambai ke arah chanyeol.

**TIIINNNNN**

Mata baekhyun melebar "CHANYEOL AWASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Namun terlambat..

**BRUAKKKKKKK**

Baekhyun shock akan kejadian ini. ia segera berlari ke arah namjachingunya, park chanyeol. Ia berjongkok di sebelah chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeoll!" pekik baekhyun histeris.

Darah sudah mengalir dimana-mana. Bahkan mawar putih yang dibawa chanyeol, sudah menjadi berwarna merah karena darah chanyeol yang mengalir begitu banyak.

Perlahan tangan chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun lembut "Mianhae.. baekkie.. a..ku... sangat.. mencintaimu..." ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah dan setelahnya matanya tertutup untuk selamanya.

"PARK CHANYEOLLL!" Teriak baekhyun histeris diiringi oleh tetesan-tetesan air mata pedih yang jatuh.

_Ketika kutukan itu memang sejati ia ..Mengapa semua berlalu begitu cepat?Bahkan..ia hanya dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu sebentar saja._

_Kapan aku dapat melihat tawamu lagi?_

_Kapan aku dapat melihat senyumanmu lagi?_

_Kapan aku dapat melihat kekonyolanmu lagi?_

_Kapan aku dapat memelukmu lagi?_

_Kapan aku dapat menciummu lagi?_

_Kapan aku dapat melakukan sex denganmu lagi?_

_Aku pasti akan merindukan itu semua park chanyeol._

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Diraihnya pisau yang terdapat disana. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal dunia. Park chanyeol, aku akan menyusulmu."

**SLASH!**

_Ketika kau tel__ah tidak ada di dunia ini.._

_Tidak ada alasan bagiku lagi untuk hidup. _

_Aku juga ingin bersamamu._

**END**

Aduh jelek ya?

Eunkyo sdh stres buat'nya -_-"

Yasudahlah, RnR ndeeeee

Biar eunkyo makin semangat buat ff selanjut'nya,,!

Gamsahamnida^^


End file.
